


The Secret To A King's Heart -And His Hair

by SweetScone



Series: All Is Fair In Love And War [7]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Hair, Hair Brushing, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reader-Insert, Ryoma Better Give You His Secret, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-12
Updated: 2016-08-12
Packaged: 2018-08-08 09:53:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7752958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetScone/pseuds/SweetScone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How was it possible for him to maintain such impeccable hair care?! Truth be said, you were slightly jealous. However, more than anything else, you wanted a peek at his secret -anything to get under his skin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Secret To A King's Heart -And His Hair

**Author's Note:**

> Woah! I'm impressed I got another one done so quickly (ok, ok, I know it's been two weeks, but that's a huge improvement for me!). This time it's the turn of our dear famed lobster lord! It took me way too long to write one for him. 
> 
> So enjoy!

The hem of his coat floated behind him as he delivered a flurry of blows into thin air. The unblemished white of his clothes reflected brightly under the afternoon sun, the crimson red of his armor pieces casting streaks of dashing flecks upon it each time he would swing forward. Truly, the man was the definition of perfectly cultivated elegance and masculinity, not to mention discipline. While it was obvious these traits would make of him a fair and bountiful king, you could only wish you would have the chance to see him shed –even the slightest- the binds of the latter quality. You lay back on the trunk of the tree under which you sat, observing with unadulterated interest one of Ryoma’s daily training routines. The beaming blade of his katana would fend the air swiftly, its glistening arch fringed upon the scalding swerve of the sun, like the border of the sea rimming the horizon at sunset. 

Despite the artistic depiction his body and movements would offer, however, the main attraction of the show remained the velvet flow of his auburn hair trailing behind him. That mane –always so luscious, smooth and voluminous despite its rebel strands. To take care so arduously of such glorious hair stemmed from sheer miracle in warring times such as these; it was the crown encompassing his rigorousness. If you could just touch it, even the shortest bang, that would constitute victory for you. You got up with a small smile on your lips, dusting off your pants as you made your way to Ryoma. You unsheathed your own sword, taking a fighting stance behind him as he suddenly sidestepped backwards, his immaculate blade ringing loudly against your own as they made full-on contact. His expression seemed surprised for a moment, brows furrowing over his handsome face as he straightened up.

“You shouldn’t saunter behind me like that. You could hurt yourself, you know.”

You smiled at him sheepishly, “Awh, Sorry, ‘big bro’! I do know how to handle myself, however, even if it _is_ against you.”

Ryoma’s eyes squinted ever so slightly as he mumbled at the nickname used, “And you do know you have no need to call me as such anymore. Moreover, it is not only your skills I am worried about, but also mine –I could have easily slipped and injured you.”

“I know, Ryoma; you’re always so careful towards your loved ones. Still, you should have more confidence in yourself.”

“There is no being too careful.”

“Hmm-mm. Speaking of care: I must know something.”

Ryoma looked over at you with intrigue, “How can I help?”

An upbeat grin imprinted itself on your face, and you brandished your sword, pointing it towards him, “Your secret –the one to your impeccable hair- give it to me!”

Once again, Ryoma was amazed at your randomness, something he would never tire of. He chuckled lightly, grip tightening on the hilt of his sword as he resumed his fighting pose, “This secret has been passed upon the males of our family for generations –I would never surrender it without a fight.”

Glee rose in your chest as he partook in your little game, “Then fight on!”, you launched yourself towards him, determined to break a sweat and emerge victorious.

…

You had never known how much muscle you had under your skin until you felt every single one of them hurt throughout your whole body. You were more than confident in your battle abilities, yet Ryoma had managed to floor you once again. Not that the fight had been easy for him as well: his face shone with a flattering sheen of sweat, sword planted in the ground as he calmed his breathing. You lay on the ground in star formation, legs much too wobbly to support your weight immediately. You willed your own breathing down, swallowing down the faint taste of blood in your throat.

“How - un--fair”, you pouted good-heartedly.

“Don’t be disappointed –I hadn’t worked out like this in ages”, he smiled down at you, “Still, there is no real secret to my hair, if you must really know. Just regular bathing with shampoo and monthly trimming.”

“Pfft. Liar.”

“Not at all –look here. The truth is that your mother –lady Mikoto- would always make a point to cut the split ends of my hair.”

You lifted your head with difficulty, sudden interest sparking in your chest, “Really? She did that?”

“Indeed. She was more than attentive to me and my siblings. However, as you can see-”, he approached your lounging form, showing you the ends of his long, jagged bangs, “-I did not have the luxury of such treatment since our campaign began,” you extended your hand, strangely heavier than usual, touching the strand presented to you, and you could indeed pinpoint the roughness of broken ends, although the main body of them remained soft.

“Huh.”

Ryoma caught up, finally sheathing his sword, and you attempted to do the same, offering a pathetic demonstration of your sore muscles. Your arms felt like lead as you tried to anchor yourself by securing your blade in the soil, and your legs simply refused to obey you. You stumbled back on the ground, sword clattering along side you.

You heard Ryoma laugh not too far off.

“Are you glad you live in a tree house now?”

You cursed at the idea of having to climb up.

“Don’t worry, I’ll pick you up.”

He squatted down beside you, inviting you on his back.

“Pi-piggy back ride ?!”, your face flushed red.

“Hmm? Something wrong with it?”, he peered back at you questioningly.

“N-Nah”, you didn’t have much of a choice anyway.

You cautiously dragged yourself up on his back, helped by his hands. The imposing plates of his armor did make the climb arduous, however, but your legs nonetheless wound up on his sides, and your arms around his neck. You tensed imperceptibly when his hands came to rest on your glutes, nearly cupping at your bottom. You had the opportunity to weave through more of his hair as it tickled your nose, fingers awkwardly moving strands to the side.

“Alright, let’s go.”

“Just… Just try to avoid bumping in too many people.”

You felt the rumbles of his throaty laugh then reverberate through his back and into your chest, “Is the princess ashamed to be seen so vulnerable?”, he proceeded to guide the both of you towards camp, the soft jolts of his body soothing you as you mumbled to yourself.

A couple looks were given your way, most of them knowing or slightly mocking, although you were sure Leo would badger you about it for days on end: for him, any occasion was good for a bit of sibling rivalry. As you reached your quarters, you were just grateful you didn’t happen to cross paths with Camilla. You eyed the ladder begrudgingly, hesitating to speak your mind –but Ryoma was quicker to act, tackling the wooden contraption with you hanging on for dear life on his back.

“Wo-Woah! Warn me next time! I’m not particularly keen on the fall.”

“Sorry, sorry. We’re nearly there.”

Never your bed had felt so comfortable beforehand. You let yourself back on it, stretching the ache out of your muscles.

“Aaaargh! I’m beat! Thanks, Ryoma.”

“Always a pleasure. Well, then. I better allow you to rest.”

A small pang tugged at your heart –you had had so much fun with him today, you hardly wanted it to be over, and you felt you had a favor to return.

“Hey, wait! You know, you greatly helped me out with training today and… Sharing memories of my mother… I feel indebted to you. Would you allow me do to something for you?”, you propped yourself up, meeting his gaze with shy insistence.

“You know you don’t have to; I don’t expect all kindness to be repaid. You have enough to do as it is on camp.”

“Please. It won’t be long.”

He sighed in makeshift defeat, like a parent submitting to his child: still, your joy was indeed juvenile. You hastily got up, pain shooting through your limbs as you did so. Nonetheless, you signed for him to follow you in your bathroom. He eyed you suspiciously. You turned to him, your expression, not unlike the one you had given him before challenging him to a duel.

“Now! Undress!”, jubilation fluttered in your stomach as you noticed the slightest bit of red tinging his cheeks.

“Just –What?”

“Armor. Plates. That crown”, you opened one of your drawers, retrieving a small, gleaming and pointed object, “Unless you want it to itch days later”, you snapped the pair of scissors you had grabbed at him.

“You want to cut my hair?” he observed you with mild incredulity.

You nodded, “Yup. I know I might not be as adept at it as my mother, but if it’s only cutting split ends, I have no problem. I do cut my own hair after all”, the look of melancholy on your face was enough to finish convincing him.

Unlatched were the ties of his armor, down came the sleeveless overcoat and gauntlets, discarded were the headdress, shoulder pads and chest plate. You hadn’t expected him to ditch the thin undershirt that attached to his pants: yet here he was, upper body barren and so… Oh, so beautiful. If you hadn’t known him better, you would have been persuaded he was doing this on purpose, the man twisting his torso as he stretched his arm above the opposite shoulder, other hand pressing at his elbow. The motion engaged his muscles into billowing and cresting waves of restless _art_ –nothing less could have described the sight of his hard, thick waist bulging and of its lines astir. The view of his features free and unencumbered by the hard ridges of his crown were as breathtaking, the softness of them only accentuated beneath the falling bangs of his hair over his forehead.

“O-okay! Well, sit over here”, you motioned him to the small washing bench under the water pump. There he seated himself, his kingly composure seemingly never wavering as he held himself straight and proud. You place a towel on his lap and picked up a comb, starting to work on the small knots at the very end of his hair, making your way upwards. Every time your fingertips would graze against the hot and smooth skin of his back your breath would hitch, as if the expanse of his flesh was enemy territory. You felt him relax into your touch as you finished up brushing his hair, his back muscles coiling and uncoiling from their strenuous day –and maybe of some weekly accumulated tension. Finally the task of cutting began, your fingers grabbing layer by layer of his hair to trim the split and faded ends. The regular, clipping sounds of his hair thinning under the blade lulled you into a serene state, until you reached the last step, his overhead bangs.

You had to stabilise yourself in front of him for that step, not wanting to mess it up. With incredible willpower you refrained from peering at his hulking abdomen, concentrating on the task at hand. On Ryoma’s part, however, the view was all but concealed: despite his impressive height, you had to bend slightly to reach the shortest strands, chest pushed forward as you did so. He had to cough out his shame as he caught himself staring at the supple valley between your breasts –how did forgers get away with crafting such exposing armor, he would never know, and yet he couldn’t find the heart to blame them, nor you for wearing them. He himself knew more than anyone else how heavy and suffocating full armor could be. Simply, he had already enough difficulty keeping his eyes off of you… and now that.

You straightened while you let him shake off his cough, fearing you would snap off too much of something as his body rumbled.

“You okay?”, you stood with one hand on your hip, the other holding the scissors upwards.

The crimson on his cheeks deepened as he looked up at you, the firm underside of the covered mounds of your chest peaking just above him, your wide-eyed and considerate face peeping out between them. He simply nodded and closed his eyes as you resumed your task, telling him you had nearly finished.

Moments later it was the case, and you stood up proudly, admiring your work. Perfect. Stray hairs had stuck to his body and face, and you extended a hand to his cheek to remove an especially bothering clump of hair.

“There –even more handsome! You can use the shower to was off the loose hair if you want, meanwhile I’ll –”, you were cut off as he seized hold of your hand while it retreated from his face. You gaped at him confusedly, heat rising to your face as you met his serious and feverish gaze. His grasp never relinquished as he got up, towel pooling to your feet. The man now towered over you, free hand coming to rest on your cheek in a motion similar to what you had done. Stifling warmth constricted your throat; you gulped. His breath fanned hotly on your face, his voice low and demanding.

“Only if you accompany me.”

Your heart skipped a beat –or was it two?-, “I… What?”

Ryoma knew actions would mean everything in this particular instant. So his head dipped lower, mouth melding over yours gently as he let surprise wash off of you. You found yourself responding seconds later, lips opening as a sign for him to proceed further. His mouth grew hungrier and he growled at your willingness, deepening the kiss by darting his tongue into your warmth. Your own hands became greedy as you pushed yourself into him, fingers roaming the robust expanse of his arms before webbing into the silky softness of his mane. Your heart tapered against your ribcage as you realised just how you had been able to reach out to him today –for him to let you cut his hair and come on to you… your arousal soared in between your legs, and you rubbed your waist into him, feeling with elated anticipation the press of his incoming erection through the loose fabric of his hakama.

Despite his bold move, however, Ryoma’s hands seemed to be glued to your face. With fevered haste, you took hold of his wrists and directed them to your hips, inching him towards your backside. Soon he caught the hint, kneading your curves before slipping to the fleshy goodness of asscheeks. You moaned, air soon becoming scarce between the two of you as your tongues coaxed at the warmth of the other.

“Does- the offer- still stand?”, you panted between labored breaths as you pulled away from each other.

Ryoma’s only answer was a ravenous look, pupils blown by arousal as he immediately went to discard the rest of his attire. You mimicked him, getting rid of your cape and armored leggings. As you went to undo your chest piece, however, he stopped you, hushing you as he moved your limbs aside. His touches were agonisingly slow while he undid the latches on your side and over your shoulder, the pads of his fingers enjoying the smallest contact to your skin. The armor now stood loose on you, yet he made no immediate move to remove it. Instead, he thumbed the gentle swelling of your breasts, a finger dipping between them before reeling back up to your chin –then, finally, after giving you a brief kiss, he lifted up your plate, and you raised your arms to help him. The two of you spent seconds eyeing each other, you in a thin, simple underwear, the man –unsurprisingly- into an old-fashioned fundoshi, something that made the sight of his bulging hard-on all the more enjoyable.

The events between that moment and your kissing in the shower were a blur, but all that mattered now was that you were able to enjoy the heat of his searing, throbbing skin against yours under the rivulets of slicking water. His mouth tackled the open spot on your neck savagely, teeth biting and nibbling a path of darkening spots until he reached your chest.

You would never have taken him for the teasing type, yet his next actions demonstrated he was indeed capable of the most vicious deeds. His eyes locked with yours, never breaking contact as his tongue descended onto one of your pert nipples slowly. His tongue darted out, tip licking from the base of your breast, tracing smaller and smaller circles as he steered towards your areola. The light, almost ticklish sensations made you hiss, budding pleasure nagging at your insides. One of his hands held onto your hip as his free one glided to your inner thighs, rubbing the skin with feather fingers, stalking the barren surroundings of your sex. His sleek muscle slipped easily around your nub, whirling lazily and deliberately in its area without ever touching it. You whined his name as he kept his silly game up –and finally his mouth sealed over your nipple, sucking and tonguing it while two of his fingers massaged your slippery folds. You almost hit your head on the wall as you cried out your built-up anticipation.

His mouth and fingers were off of you way too soon however, and you opened your eyes to find him staring at you with a loving look.

“You’re so beautiful…”

Dizziness imprinted your senses when he suddenly kneeled completely in front of you, his hands seizing your legs, “Secure yourself”, you had just enough time to grapple onto the support bars beside you before he hoisted your legs up on his shoulders, his face flush with your oozing womanhood. He spent no time teasing you this time: he dove in, breathing in your sex as his wet hair fell to long, elegant strands on his back. His hands dug into your bottom, tongue mapping the creases of your sex before plunging within your needy cunt.

“Ryoma! Oh, by heavens!”, you arched your back off the wall despite the sleepiness invading your arms, pushing your sex into his face shamelessly. A grunt from his part titillated your intimate parts and you moaned louder, reveling in the expert way his tongue wriggled inside you. Already your inside were clenching with want, and moments later, when his tongue crept and twirled around your clit, lips sucking it in, you came on his face, a cry of his name on your lips. Then, all at once, your muscles lost all tension and you slumped smoothly against the walls, thanks to Ryoma’s hands leading you down slowly. Heat filled the room, and steam surged in the room as he held you close while you rode your orgasm out.

“Let’s switch environment. Someone will pass out in this heat”, his eyes held a little glint as he said that, “Besides, there are more comfortable places for further amusement.” He got up to shut the water off –already, cool air wafted to you. In the moment in which Ryoma stood before your still seated form, you were graciously provided with the sight of his hard, aching member. Your mouth watered at the way it bounced slightly up and down as he moved, his girth generous and long, tip divinely colored a shade of purplish red. Never were you one to resist a delectable plate.

“Ah –sh-! You don’t have to –”

You let his cock pop out of your mouth, holding it by the base as you looked up to him with a smile on your lips. You shook your head and resumed your ministrations, tongue lapping sensually at the underside of his shaft. Hisses and groans left his mouth each time your tongue reached a new, untouched area. After getting him nice and slick, you swallowed the swollen head of his cock, moaning at the clean, slightly bitter taste of him. Ryoma wound up with one hand in his own hair, arm up,  and his second one ended up in yours, tangled in the wet clumps as he followed your bobbing motions with his hips.

“Ah… So good. Yes, just like that. So breathtaking…”, hoarse, arousing praise.

You opened your eyes to meet his, gaze trekking along the enticing bumps of his abs and pectorals. You redoubled your efforts, taking the entirety of his length in your mouth and sucking him in tightly. You flattened your palm against his thigh, free hand cupping the heavy sack of his balls and fondling him. His voice got coarser and louder, his other hand joining the first hand in your head as he fucked your mouth earnestly. One particular hard suck at his tip had him coming seconds later, and you drank the whole of his seed greedily.

It was Ryoma’s turn to feel hot and flushed. You stood on wobbly legs while you wiped your mouth, smile falling as suddenly he picked you up bridal style.  You shrieked lowly as he rushed out of the bathroom into your bedroom and threw you on the bed. His body loomed over you as he climbed on, hands and mouth again roaming your body. The remaining water on your bodies dripped and soaked the bed, some of Ryoma’s bangs cascading off his shoulder as he anchored his hands on each side of your head. He thumbed the swell of your cheek tenderly as he peered into your eyes.

“I want you. Will you let me have you?”

Your stomach flipped in joy; did he even need to ask at this point? However you knew it was revealing of his nature, and it was just the way you loved him –moreover, was it not your self-given mission to allow him to unwind? So you justified yourself as you drew him in for a passionate kiss, your tongue teasing his lower lip before delving in his cooperative mouth. His hips ground down into you, his shaft already springing to life as your bodies intertwined. Before long his erect cock poked at your entrance, entering you swiftly yet slowly. A drawn-out moan caressed his ears as he hilted within you, your plump insides wrapping him tight and warm. With his knees planted under your thighs, he snaked and arm underneath your head, burying his face in your hair. You dragged yourself closer, legs pulling at his waist. This gave him the hint to move and, with merciless vigor he set a pace, each time pulling out until only his tip remained within your cradle of flesh. You rutted your hips into him as best you could, seeking that particularly pleasurable jab of his cock into your deepest parts.

Your pleas were answered as he straightened his chest, pulling you higher onto his lap. His hands latched on to your bottom, engaging you into a relentless and frantic bouncing motion. Your upper back remained on the bed as your lower back levitated off it, your hands fisting the sheets in an attempt to hold you up in that position, one that allowed his searing cock to pummel you deep and hard, its tip rasping your insides deliciously and ceaselessly.

“Ah-ah- Ryoma… I need…  more –you!”

His jaw clenched visibly as he growled out at the melodious sound of his name leaving your lips. There was no denying he also needed more of you. In one frantic push he had you riding him on his lap, legs crossed under your careening body. Your own weight impaled you on his length, his hips bucking up into you needily as he hugged you close. His hand shot between your bodies, zooming in to your aching bundle of nerves throbbing with blood. Your arms wound up tighter around his neck at that, moans streaming into his reddened and open ear. The rolling of his fingers over your clit sent you tethering over the edge in a flash, your hands grasping at silky amounts of half-dried hair as you came hard on his cock. His name was a psalm on your lips as you kept riding him fiercely through your peak, his own release crashing over him with overwhelming force. He fully emptied himself inside your clenching warmth, gripping your hips until the last moment of receding high.

Your sweating bodies remained connected as such for minutes on end, the two of you colliding foreheads as you stared into each other’s eyes. The deal was sealed with a final kiss, the both of you disengaging to lay back in the comfort of your bed. You needed another shower –and your bed a washing. You turned to your side to rest your head on Ryoma’s chest, ignoring the warm fluids that seeped out of your sex. The view of him was even more impressive under his armor, more so as he let himself relax beside you. You had finally cracked the surface of his outer shell –an opportunity that had been and was yours.

You nuzzled closer, his arm inviting you in his embrace. He dipped his chin, hand petting your hair as he placed a kiss to your forehead.

“I love you.”

The words imprinted themselves in your head as you reciprocated his feeling aloud, sleep tugging at your exhausted body. You let yourself sink in its hazy abyss, knowing Ryoma would be at your side when you would wake up the next morning.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you again for reading, leaving kudos and commenting!
> 
> I will not guarantee what character will be next (I'm way too fickle lately), but I will say that I've been inspired for Takumi and Leo.


End file.
